Nur Geträumt ?
by Kiddo
Summary: Kurzgeschichte Nathan schenkt Lucas eine DVD


**NUR GETRÄUMT???**

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben meiner Geschichten.

Information:

Die Idee zu dieser Kurzgeschichte kam mir als ich im Supermarkt in der Schlange stand und wartete. Mein Blick viel dabei zufällig auf ein paar Pixibücher und Schwups war diese Geschichte in meinem Kopf.

Da mir im Moment leider die Zeit fehlt um etwas Längeres zu schreiben und ich auch keine Lust darauf hatte meine Idee in eine andere aktuelle Geschichte mit hinein zu flechten, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen auch mal eine Kurzgeschichte zu verfassen.

Um die Geschichte ganz zu verstehen, muss man wahrscheinlich Yurys "Idyllisches Familienleben" gelesen haben. Für Snuggles ist auch noch eine kleine Persönliche Anspielung zu finden.

Nehmt die Geschichte einfach als das was sie ist, eine Hommage an alle Deutschen seaQuest Fanfiction Schreiber.

* * *

Captain Bridger kam gerade von einer Zweitägigen Tagung zurück auf die seaQuest. Nachdem er seine Reisetasche ausgepackt hatte, führte ihn sein erster Weg zu seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied.

Mit einem dünnen Päckchen in der Hand klopfte er an Lucas Kabinentür an.

"Herein."

Nathan betrat die Kabine und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Der blondeTeenager saß auf seinem Bett, um ihn herum lagen mehrere Zettel auf denen verschiedene Texte oder Skizzen waren. "Oh hallo Captain, sie sind ja schon wieder da. Ich dachte sie wollten erst gegen Abend wieder zurück sein."

Bridger nickte. "Es ging schneller als ich erwartet hatte." Er hielt Lucas das dünne Päckchen entgegen. "Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht. Ich hab es zufällig in einem Geschäft gesehen und musste gleich an dich denken."

Das Computergenie nahm das Geschenk entgegen. "Danke!" Behutsam wickelte er das Papier ab. Als er erkannte was es war sah er die DVD irritiert an.

"Gefällt es dir nicht?" Fragte Nathan überrascht.

"Doch, doch. Ich freue mich wirklich ehrlich darüber. Ich frage mich gerade nur warum sie diesen Film gerade mit mir in Verbindung bringen." Meinte der Teen etwas ratlos.

"Ich dachte du liebst 'Findet Nemo'. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne hast du doch erzählt, dass du früher alle damit in den Wahnsinn getrieben hast."

Der Junge schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich habe 'Findet Nemo' nie vor ihnen erwähnt. Ich hab den Film zwar mal auf einem Trickfilmfestival gesehen und fand ihn auch richtig gut, aber ich habe nie jemanden damit genervt."

Bridger sah den Teenager etwas verwirrt an. "Bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, absolut!"

"Aber irgendwie muss ich doch jetzt darauf gekommen sein. Ich hab mir das doch nicht bloß ausgedacht." Meinte der Captain nachdenklich.

Der Blondschopf zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht haben sie das ja geträumt. Oder sie waren in einer alternativen Realität in der ich total der 'Findet Nemo' Fan bin."

Nathan schaute den Jungen entsetzt an. "Ich hoffe nicht. Ich hab in dieser Welt schon ausreichend zu tun und genug Probleme."

Lucas verkniff sich ein grinsen.

Der Captain warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "So, ich muss jetzt mal auf die Brücke und dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

"Keine Angst, wir haben alle dafür gesorgt das Krieg keinen der Knöpfe oder Computer anfasst." Meinte der Teenager lächelnd.

Nun musste auch Bridger schmunzeln. "Gut zu wissen." Er wandte sich zur Tür.

"Haben sie Lust heute Abend noch einmal bei mir vorbei zu schauen und die DVD mit mir zusammen zu gucken."

Der Captain nickte. "Klar, ich hab den Film schon seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen." Er machte ein grüblerisches Gesicht. "Mh, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, klang eine der Trickfiguren fast wie unsere Versorgungsoffizier."

"Wirklich? Dann müsste er dies aber schon vor Jahren gesprochen haben. Und das ist ja ziemlich abwegig. Sie glauben doch nicht etwa....?"

Bridger zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und verließ dann die Kabine.

Lucas blieb nachdenklich zurück. Ben als Stimme einer Trickfigur? Nein das war eigentlich unmöglich. Oder nicht?

**ENDE**

Written Dezember 2004


End file.
